1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power amplifier, and more particularly, to a power amplifier and method for error correcting of the output signals thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The class-D power amplifiers, due to their high efficiency, are being widely applied in various audio amplifying apparatus. However, the output signal quality from the class-D power amplifier is easily deteriorated by noise or by the imperfect nature of the switching power stage thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,768,779 discloses a conventional power amplifier. This conventional power amplifier has a disadvantage that the central point of the waveform of the output signal outputted by this conventional power amplifier will be offset t0/2.
In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a substantial need exists for methods and apparatus to improve the quality and fidelity of signals output from the class-D amplifier.